The amusing!
by There is hope
Summary: The Animorphs have been acting a bit strange, except Tobias. They have been morphing crazy things and just generally acting strange. Uh-oh. Who know what might happen....
1. Morphing crazyness

Marco's POV  
  
"Holy freakin' cow!" I exclaimed. "Ax, what in the world are you doing?"  
  
I am morphing cow. Ax said with cow smile.  
  
"Is that supposed to be a freakin' battle morph?"  
  
Of coarse it is. Ax said, like it was perfectly normal.  
  
What's wrong with it? Asked Jake.  
  
"JAKE! What are you morphing! It's a, uh, HOLY FREAKIN' COW!" I exclaimed again.  
  
Actually it a holy freakin' parrot. He said. Everyone laughed.  
  
What is wrong with this? They're all morphing...  
  
"Cassie! What are you morphing?" I asked. "It's gigantic! It look's like you are morphing a, HOLY FREAKIN' COW!" I exclaimed.  
  
Actually it an Ant eater. Cassie said. What was going on?  
  
"Tobias! What's going on? HOLY FREAKIN'..."  
  
Cow. Yeah I know, I wonder what's going on.  
  
"RACHEL! HOLY FREAKIN' COW!"  
  
What? I like my cat morph. It's so fun! Rachel said.  
  
"Are they out of their minds?!"  
  
Oh no. They were all infected by some sort o' virus.  
  
"Tobias! I think they are all infected by some sort of virus." I said.  
  
Why don't we have this 'virus'? Tobias asked.  
  
"You are a bird. And I may be immune. Or it's just working slowly on me."  
  
Just then I had a perfect idea. Morph a poodle. What a wonderous idea!  
  
#%# That means I, the author, am talking. Okay, how do ya' like. Funny? Stupid? Please review! #%# 


	2. Madness! Totall Madness!

Tobias's POV  
  
They're all out o' there minds! Marco held on for longer than anyone else. I found that sorta funny, but right now I had to call off the attack.  
  
All right people! I'm calling off the attack. I told them in thought speech. It's a trap! The Visser is grazing but there are about an extra 50 Hork-Bajir. Let's go!  
  
Oh! COOL! We're going home! Cooed Rachel.  
  
Oh, come on! We can take em'! Only fifty extra! Marco said. Let's do it!  
  
Yeah! We can rip em' apart. Make them pay! Cassie put in.  
  
Uh, is that such a good idea? Asked Rachel. I mean, that's Five-oh! People.  
  
Oh, come on! Let's take em'. Marco yelled.  
  
Oh, but the Yeerks are so nice. All they want to do is take control of you and make sure you have no control over what you do, ravage your home world, and kill anyone who opposes them. That's all. Ax sounded absolutely serious. He hated Yeerks. I wondered why this was happening.  
  
(It's because of me buddy! Me! The author. Yeah. That's right. It's me talking. I'd be nice to because I'm writing this story. I could kill you. Yeah. That might ruin the fate of the world but...)  
  
I must be going crazy to. I thought I just heard someone say they were the author of this... uh... story. Weird.  
  
Let's go home. Rachel sounded on the brink of tears. I'm scared. I CAN'T DO IT! Then Rachel started crying.  
  
Alright. Because Rachel is a little scared we are going to go back home. Jake said.  
  
I agree with Rachel. It's too dangerous. Said Marco. Marco agreed with Rachel? Weird.  
  
When we got to Cassie's barn we started talking about it. We all seemed to get our heads back on right.  
  
"I agreed with Rachel?" Marco said in mock horror. "I must really have been delirious."  
  
"I did not cry." Said Rachel firmly. "No possible way. You were delirious, remember."  
  
"So were you." Marco shot back.  
  
Then things got weird again. I saw Ax walking across the field in his Andilite form. It was a good thing Cassie's mom and dad weren't there!  
  
Ax? What are you doing? I asked him in a demanding voice.  
  
I am coming to the meeting. He said. When he walked in nobody acted like he had done anything wrong.  
  
Can I have a teddy bear? Ax asked suddenly. Please? Please Jake, please? Ax didn't call Jake prince Jake!  
  
"Ax, remember to call me prince Jake."  
  
Oh, come on. Do I have to?  
  
"Yes." Jake said firmly.  
  
All right, Jake. Ax said. But can I have a teddy bear?  
  
Of coarse you can, Ax. Jake replied.  
  
Then things got weirder. 


	3. I'm short!

"Look in!" Marco yelled.

Don't you mean look out? I asked.

"Same difference." Marco said.

What are we looking in for? I asked, playing Marco's game.

"Wait a minute. Aren't we supposed to say 'what are we looking out for?'" Marco asked, bewildered.

No, like you said. We are supposed to to say 'looking in.' Not 'looking out'. 

"I never said that!" Marco protested. "I said... What did I say?"

What are we supposed to be looking in/out for??? I asked.

"Helmrecons!" He said. Uh-oh.

Uh, where's everyone else? I asked, just relizing they were gone.

Woe, this is too freakin' freaky! I heard Jake say. I can't see. Oh, I'm small. Oh, oh, I'm falling, er, I stopped. Whoa, I think I'll demorph now. I saw Jake demorphing. When he was all the way demorphed he was shorter than Marco. Suddenly it was as if Jake had regained conciseness.

"Er, what happened. Whoa! I'm short. What's with this." Then he said a word that I won't repeat.

"Woe, how am I supposed to go to school like this. I'm a pipsqueak. What the heck happened?"

Then Rachel, Cassie and Ax all came to and demorphed. What was weird, was that except for Ax, Marco was the tallest.

Then Cassie said, "Oh, boy, I'm even shorter!"

Short. I know, I know. REVIEW!


End file.
